1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component including a filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayer band pass filter, (referred to below simply as a filter) as described in International Publication No. 2007/119356, is an electronic component of the related art. The filter includes five inductor-capacitor (LC) parallel resonators. The five LC parallel resonators each include an inductor and a capacitor connected in parallel with each other.
The inductor includes a line electrode, a first via electrode, and a second via electrode. The line electrode is a substantially linear conductor layer extending in the front-rear direction. The first via electrode and the second via electrode extend from both ends of the line electrode to the lower side. The capacitor includes a capacitor electrode and a ground electrode. The capacitor electrode is connected with a lower end of the first via electrode. The ground electrode is connected with a lower end of the second via electrode. Such an LC parallel resonator forms a loop surface surrounded by the inductor and the capacitor. The five LC parallel resonators are arranged in line in the left-right direction so that the loop surfaces of adjacent LC parallel resonators face each other. Accordingly, adjacent LC parallel resonators are electromagnetically coupled with each other. The filter described above provides a band pass filter.
It is desired to increase the attenuation of a filter in a high frequency region outside a pass band. However, the attenuation of the band pass filter described above in a high frequency region outside a pass band is insufficient.